


Birthday Surprise

by kristaminamino



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristaminamino/pseuds/kristaminamino
Summary: Marlee plans a surprise birthday party for the twins.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of a normal chapter of Mystic Reality, I attempted a birthday chapter for the twins' birthday. I'm a bit late, but here you go :D

I had never been good at surprises. I could barely keep my mouth shut around my sister when my parents were planning a surprise birthday party at the age of twelve. Again I almost spilled the beans when my friend was getting engaged while we were both finishing college. And now, here I sat in the bedroom I shared with Saeyoung, busily scribbling certain details in a notebook. Laying on the bed I mumbled to myself as I sketched out an image of a cake, marking certain details in the decorations and flavor. I was so into my notes that I jumped when I heard Saeyoung’s voice at the doorway.  
“My love! Join me as I attend a tour of the Naro Space Center!” I slowly sat up, the notebook clutched tightly to my chest in fear that he would see the crudely draw cake design.  
“When? Right now?”  
“Well not right now…” He paused to glance at his watch, giving his wrist a little shake to adjust the position, before happily cheering, “In thirty minutes! We gotta move!” I froze on the bedsheet, trying to rack my brain for a believable excuse. I opened my mouth to speak, and popped it back shut. “Sae…I’m not sure if I can…” His face fell immediately, slowly walking over to me. To remove any suspicion I closed the notebook and set it on the floor on my side. He kneeled on the bed as he stared at me, but he murmured, “You okay?” I nodded quickly, and soon an idea popped into my head. My hand immediately covered my stomach, giving a small rub. “I haven’t been feeling too well since last night. I’m not feeling too hot…” His brow furrowed and his hand instinctively reached to my forehead, testing the temperature of my skin. After a moment he spoke softly, “You don’t have a fever…” I chewed on the inside of my cheek before I whispered, “I’m not sure… I’ve just been feeling run down since yesterday…do you think I can sit this one out?” His expression fell as he watched me, but slowly a smile replaced the sadness on his face. “I suppose…but I hate to leave you here while you aren’t feeling well.” I shook my head and gave my own smile. “No, you’re fine. I’ll rest here and you can take Saeran with you.” His eyes lit up at the mention of his brother and his smile became larger. “Right you are!” He leaned in and kissed my forehead, but whispered, “Get some rest yeah? Hopefully, you feel better when we get back.” I gave a slight nod as he planted another kiss to my forehead before stepping out and shutting the door. As I picked up the notebook I heard a yell from Saeran’s room. “No! Idiot leave me!”  
“Saeran love me! Go with me please!?” I giggled as I rolled the front of the notebook back, continuing to sketch things out.

Once the front door shut and the noise from Saeyoung’s car echoed away, I slid out the bedroom to complete my preparations. I first began with straightening the living room and kitchen area. Vanderwood had been absent the past few days and with that left a small clutter of potato chip bags, empty cans, and takeout trays to scatter the area. I quickly cleaned it all and settled into the kitchen to begin the cake. This cake wasn’t just for Saeyoung, it was for Saeran. Of course, they shared the same birthday, and I couldn’t leave one out of the celebrations. Carefully I mixed the cake and poured it into three separate molds. Saeyoung was my everything, but Saeran…Saeran was different. We weren’t romantically involved, but we bonded over so many things. Before he was apprehensive of me moving into the bunker, and in the beginning, our conversations were few and far between. Now after a year of being together, we had bonded over so many things. Saeran had come to rely on me for my, as he worded it, famous ice cream recipe. And in return, he offered a shoulder whenever Saeyoung was gone and nightmares plagued my mind. It was a mutual acceptance, one bound on silence and sweets, and I was completely content with the situation. I knew Saeran trusted and cared about me, even if he didn’t use any words. I placed all three molds in the oven and set the timer, closing the door cautiously. Now I found time to prepare the main dish. Of course, Saeyoung’s favorite food was his sacred Honey Buddha Chips, but even I draw the line at serving it for the main course. I quickly opened a bag and poured them into a ziplock bag. That fact didn’t stop me from attempting a recipe for him. I quickly found my rolling pin and smashed the chips in the bag, turning them into a crumbly mess. I poured them into a separate bowl and moved them into line with my other ingredients. My idea was to crust chicken breast in the chip mix, creating a nice crust to bread them with. As I went behind myself and cleaned up, I heard a few beeps from the door. I froze suddenly, staring at the front door. They couldn’t be back so soon could they? Shit, how do I explain this? I bit my lip but soon the image of Vanderwood stepped in, carrying a bag in one hand. As he shut the door he turned to see my doe-eyed face, and he stopped. His eyes glanced around the kitchen but he muttered dully, “I’m not cleaning this up.” I shrugged and meekly said, “I don’t expect you to.” He gave a nod and walked to the spare bedroom, and I quickly continued to prep my foods. He walked back into the kitchen, and I glanced up from my procedure to see him dressed casually. He wore dark jeans, slack against his legs with a long sleeve purple button up. He crossed his arms to see me studying him, but he muttered, “What are you planning?” I looked up at his face to see his intrigued gaze, and before I could say anything his phone rang. I stared as he pulled it out, glancing at the screen before putting it to his ear. “Yes?”

I could hear a quiet mumble on the other end, and his eyes caught mine. “Check on Marlee for you?”  
I immediately dropped the pair of tongs and waved my hands, cutting across my throat. He made a face and mumbled, “She’s not feeling well? I suppose I can check on her.” I took a deep breath, covering my chest in relief. I continued cooking as Vanderwood hung up his phone, but he glanced at me and muttered, “So you’re planning something.”  
“Just a quick birthday party.” I gave a small smile as I continued to stir the egg mix. From the corner of my eye, I could see him eyeing my set up before sighing and pushing his sleeves up. “Okay, where can I step in?” I glanced around before pulling the chicken breasts from their packaging. “Just maybe keep an eye on the cake?” He nodded and stepped into the kitchen space as I made a process as breading the chicken. We were quiet for a moment as I worked in silence, but he spoke quickly, “I do care about Luciel you know…” I turned my head with a smile. “I know.” He crossed his arms as I continued with the chicken, but I spoke lowly, “I understand your line of work asks you to hide your emotions, but Saeyoung is special to you.” He gave a slight nod but soon a timer beeped from my phone. “Cake,” I ordered, and he opened the oven to pull the pans out.

Saeyoung had texted me to let me know they were on their way back home, and Vanderwood and I busily finished our preparations. I busily iced the cake while he set up streamers and balloons. Soon I set up the pans to fry the chicken as he moved the cake to the side. He even helped me decorate the cake, complete with bright blues and greens. In the last stretch, he prepared a salad while I made a mixed veggie bowl. I took a breath as I set everything out on the counter, and I eyed our accomplishments. “Okay…seems good,” I whispered, mentally counting everything in front of me. I jumped however as Vanderwood snapped a conical hat onto my head, and I turned to see him already situated with one. I smiled at him, but he threatened, “You tell Luciel I helped and I will end you.”  
“Understood ma’am.” I saluted quickly and he rolled his eyes, understanding immediately that I had taken on Saeyoung’s mannerisms. Soon we both heard a loud engine pull up into the garage and I ran behind the counter. My fingers tapped impatiently on the surface as my ears strained to hear the doors shut, as well as the twins arguing about a topic. I glanced at Vanderwood and he nodded as we both ducked out of sight. I held a breath as I heard the door beep and then mumbled speaking outside the door. Once it cracked open my gaze turned to Vanderwood who nodded. We both jumped up from our hiding spots, crying, “Happy Birthday!!” I grinned as I noticed a stunned Saeran and a very excited Saeyoung. My cheeks started to ache with how hard I was smiling, but as Saeran slowly walked in Saeyoung ran up to me and took me into his arms. “Oh, Marlee? I thought you weren’t feeling well?” I squealed as he held me, but as he brought me back down I spoke quickly, “All a ploy my dear.” He grinned and took my face in his hands, kissing me gently.

The rest of the night was full of birthday festivities. Saeran seemed uninterested until I mentioned cake and ice cream, to which he perked up and suddenly seemed invested in the celebrations. After our meal and dessert, it was time for presents. I froze suddenly, gripping my legs tightly. With all the thought going into the dinner I completely forgot about gifts. As a line of obscenities ran through my head Saeyoung looked at me with a grin. I looked up and bashfully said, “I, uh…forgot…” His face fell immediately and I felt guilt flood my mind. But to my surprise, his face changed into a sweet smile. “Marlee, this dinner is our gift.” My head jerked towards him as he continued. “I can’t tell you how happy for my brother and me to celebrate a home-cooked meal on our birthday. _And_ cake?” He happily wiggled in his chair as I glanced at Saeran, to see him peeking up at me from a forkful of cake. He pulled it from his mouth and nodded quickly, but we turned to see Vanderwood walk out of the spare bedroom with two bags. “Since Marlee’s gift was dinner and dessert, I brought gifts.” My eyebrow perked as I watched him sit a bag in front of each of the brothers. Both of the brothers stared at their gifts, then at each other, but both jumping to Vanderwood exclaiming, “Well come on! We don’t have all day!” I watched as Saeyoung ripped open a box, while Saeran carefully pulled tissue paper from a bag. Saeyoung was first as he pulled a box from a mess of tissue paper. I recognized the box immediately, but he cooed, “Oh Vandy you shouldn’t have…” His present was a new processor, ready for a desktop. Now just any processor; this was a rumored processor that was supposed to release in the Fall. Saeyoung cradled it gently, but I glanced over to Saeran as he pulled a potted plant from a bag. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Vanderwood. “This is…this is a mimosa pudica…” Vanderwood as he gave a bashful look to the side, but I turned back to Saeran. “Oh Sae, that’s the bashful plant right?” He gave a slight nod and I watched as his finger gingerly touched a stem. Suddenly the tiny leaves folded in, and my eyes widened to see him give a wide smile.

I sat on the bed as Saeyoung assembled the processor to a motherboard, engrossed in his project. I wouldn’t say it out loud, but the second part of his present sat under the sheets in the form of baby pink lingerie. I shifted slightly as I watched his brow furrow, but I questioned, “Was this birthday good Sae?” He turned to look at me with a grin, but he spoke softly, “Are you kidding me? This has been the best birthday ever!” My lips creased into a soft smile as he turned back to his work, focusing on the computer open in front of him. After a few more minutes I grew impatient and sat up in the bed with the covers tossed back. “Saeyoung Choi!”  
He turned and his eyes widened at my lingerie, and his gaze slowly turned towards my face. I pouted but spoke, “Your second birthday present might expire if you don’t hurry up and get over here.” I stared at his frozen form for a moment before he gave his computer a second glance and then dropped the hardware, pulling his +shirt over his head as he climbed onto the bed. I giggled as he pushed me back into the mattress, and my arms wrapped around his neck. “I mean, you can work on your computer a little more,” I cooed, but he leaned in and kissed my collarbone, and replied, “No ma’am. This present has all of my attention…and I can’t wait to unwrap it.”


End file.
